


A french kiss

by Baracuda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baracuda/pseuds/Baracuda
Summary: Theu hated each other, but at the seaside of France the fell for each other...  Hermione will have 2 rivals - Pensy and Arlina, a misterious girl!!! There will be secx!! ;) Lots of sex, and slas too. Yep! There will be slash, but not Harry/Draco, cause Draco is with Miony!





	A french kiss

Hermione Granger was looking at her reflection in the morrir. She was high, her skin cream-white, her hair golden like ripe wheat... She changed alot. She wasn't waisting the summer holls. Of course, last year so many horrible things happened... Dumbladore's death, Snape's treachery.. But she still had lots of fun. She was on vocation with her parents in French Riviera. Hermione loved to flirt with french boys. But she has never went TOO far.  
Once, when she was bying an ice cream cone,( her favourite, strawberry and pisstachious), she heard a familiar voice, having heard it she almost burped in the ice cream parlour right in the stall!!!!  
\- Ah, mudblood - cannot get away from you, even here, can I???  
\- Malfoy? What are you doing here??? - the young woman screamed in horror. - I thought you should have been killed by your Vol.. - She paused, because she still was afraid of the name. - You master!! For your failure to kill Dumbladore.  
\- My Master is gracious and he knows how to forgive! - Malfoy smirked. - And all mudbloods gonna die soon, have my word, Granger!  
And so he did an about-face and marched away to the quay. Hermione was staring after him. Well, mostly at his butt in the swimming trunks. She liked it very much for some reason.  
Hermoiny even felt wet fire between her leggs... Though maybe that was because she had just left the water...  
Suddenly, a girl approached Draco! A Chubby brunette - nothing like Hermoine!! It was Penis Parkinson!!! For no reason, Hermiony felt such a fury that she threw the ice cream cone she had just bought at them!

But it never reached them, it fell on the flour...

Hermoiny felt tears streaming down her face. She didnt undrestand why she was crying. Actualy, she and Drinco hated each other ( I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW). Then she felt something smelling like jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> ps So what di you think guys? Sorry its so short!!! But I don't have much of experience, its only my second tbh! Please be patients! Live comments! Your Baracuda!!!  
> pps Do you giys know if there are some vwriting contests? I would love to participate? You think I could win ??? ;) ;) ;)  
> :)


End file.
